


Is it possible to write a SFW Omegaverse AU?

by CloudDragon



Category: It's just me asking a question, uncategorized Fandom
Genre: Analyzing AUs, Asking and answering questions, Figuring out what makes an AU run, Gen, Ongoing debate, What is an Omegaverse?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon
Summary: Basically me asking what exactly an Omegaverse is supposed to be and if it's possible to write a SFW one, since that seems like a really intriguing concept and something I'd like to do.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	Is it possible to write a SFW Omegaverse AU?

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm sorry for putting this in the MHA fandom when it's not really meant for any one fandom, this is just the fandom I know the best

What exactly is an Omegaverse AU anyway?

At first the answer seems simple: It's an alternate universe where people are sorted into three different groups, alpha beta and Omega. However, the term seems to carry a lot more along with it, making it not as simple as it first looks.

First of all, Why does an Omegaverse have to be NSFW? Why do people have to write characters doing inappropriate things, to the point where that's considered to be all an Omegaverse is, just constant stuff I'm not going to name? 

It seems like there could be so many amazing other features that could come out of this, so many stories you could tell with it! Why does it have to just be sex? _Does_ it have to just be sex? It's gotten to the point with Omegaverse au's that you can even tag them as safe for general audiences, no tags or warnings for the sex in it or anything and no one bats an eye (And yes, I'm speaking from experience on that one, I went on a hunt all across ao3 for SFW Omegaverse fics and that one looked like it would be good but ha ha, nope)! Where even just mentioning that it's an Omegaverse is enough to tell your audience that it's smut!

As someone who still doesn't really know what an Omegaverse is meant to be, what's up with that? Are those the only features of the AU that make it an Omegaverse? What about other behavioral stuff, make them actually act more wolf-like instead of just smut machines? Actually getting to see how they function as a pack instead of just Alphas kissing Omegas all day long?

Feel free to say something down in the comments, I'll make a seperate chapter responding to each of them. If you'd like to tell me more about what these are supposed to be or if you want to yell at me for questioning your favorite AU, go ahead and say whatever. I'm intrigued to hear what all of you have to say.


End file.
